


Coffee Shop (Sans One-Shot)

by Sansationally (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sansationally
Summary: Post-pacifist; Sans has a nightmare and wakes up in front of a homely coffee shop. What better comfort is there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I worked on for a prompt I did a while ago on Undertale Amino! I eventually decided on seasonal prompts, and this is the autumn one. I may post the others, but this was my favorite. Starring everyone's favorite skeleton (and the perfect test subject for fleshing out new ideas). Presenting my first work, the aptly titled "Coffee Shop"! Please leave a comment, I love hearing what people think :)

Another sad day.

Even though it had been a full year on the surface already, life wasn't improving for Sans just yet.

A whole year, and still no change in his world. The nightmares just kept appearing. It seemed as if it would never end, but his apathy kept it at bay easily enough. At least, he hoped it came across that way.

It wasn't uncommon to find Sans somewhere you'd never think to look for him during those moments. In fact, you would have never even had a fleeting thought that Sans would be out of bed before two in the afternoon. But, it was just another instance of a bad time. And Sans wholeheartedly expected it, at this point.

In all his experience with sleep-teleportation, why would it be here? He assumed it was something to do with his subconscious; it always seemed to know what he needed and his magic tended to be a bit...wacky, for lack of a better word, because of it. For instance, if he was teleporting on an empty stomach, it would take him to a restaurant rather than his intended destination. When he was tired, it would take him home. It seemed to know the right place without him having to will it, but it never ever took him to where he actually wanted to be. It was strange, but sometimes it was extremely helpful.

But why a coffee shop? He wasn't hungry.

Okay, that was a lie. He was always hungry.

Whatever...he didn't want to summon the energy to return to bed, so...

It was a bright and sunny morning when he slowly made his way through the doors. At about 8 or 9 A.M., he supposed, the place wasn't crowded, but it wasn't deserted. More like desserted. It was stocked full of sugary pastries and that sweet coffee smell. Maybe he had enough G to-no, human money...dollars?-to buy himself something to tide him over. He was sure he had some kind of cash on him, he did have a penchant for not cleaning out his pockets before falling asleep.

At least it was monster-friendly, judging by the cinnamon-colored rabbit girl working the register and the sheep monster enjoying a brownie in the corner. He not-so-fondly remembered a time not very long ago when he woke up in a grocery store that didn't take kindly to their kind. Needless to say, it didn't end well for monster credibility in the community. The event almost went to court.

Yawning slightly, Sans took a seat at one of the booths. The place seemed to be well-tended to upon further inspection, judging by the polished wood tables and soft cushioned seats without any tears. It definitely beat the so-called "five star" restaurant that he had visited the night before. Shifting his weight, he checked his pockets for any kind of currency.

Three G, huh? The G was useless here, nothing more than souvenirs of what used to be. He shoved them back into his pocket, pulling up a crumpled-up wad of paper. Money. Fifteen dollars and a few coins, to be exact. He could make that work. The menu seemed relatively cheap.

Finally caving in for a pastry, the rabbit girl warmly welcomed him. "Hi there! What can I get for you today?"

"uh, just a coffee and a brownie, i guess."

"Alright! What kind of coffee?"

As Sans gave her the details of his order, he slid over the wrinkled money.

A few minutes later, he was back at his seat, sipping an iced coffee whilst looking out the window. It was good, he couldn't deny. Just the right amount of everything.

...

Soon, it would be autumn once more in the bustling city. The constant movement of a large community made it impossible to sit still, relax, stay the same.

One thing remained static, though.

Okay, that was a lie. Sans didn't remain the same at all, surprisingly.

His laughter was more genuine. His smiles, too. Something felt better, less heavy. The dark circles around his eye sockets had all but disappeared. Every once in a while he'd even change his outfit up a little. He had lost the feeling of hopelessness. His apathy, replaced with sympathy and understanding. It was clear to everyone, even strangers.

He always knew it would happen.

...

But, for today, maybe it would be a bit of a better day for the skeleton and his nonsensical world riddled with nightmares. Sometime soon, it would all be gone. And he awaited that day with a renewed sense of trust in the way the world worked.


End file.
